Broken Pact
Description Is an evil aligned guild that is searching for those who can Heavy Roleplaying as a Lawful Evil character. Our guild is intertwined in a few other guilds storyline's, not included in this Wiki (as of yet). This article is still under construction, and will probably remain so until I find the time to sit down and finish this. Origin The Cultists of the Broken Pact serve one and one only, that is the will of their mistress, Sulphuras. They are the ones who consist of murderers, thieves, tamperers of dark magic, and anything else that is shunned in the world dominated by The Light. They are called by Sulphuras's Dark Word, which echos through their mind like the evil thoughts of every conscience, but it lures them, taunts them, draws them to her will. Many hear it by word of mouth, many hear it from the Mistress herself, but most heed her and follow her. Guild Ranks and Their Significance Acolyte An Acolyte is the standard rank for new recruits, and it is the most common. These devout cultists obey their superiors and are the main force when the Cult is at war. They can consist of anyone, and they can be relatively normal people, until they are issued an order. They will carry out an order by any means possible. Each Acolyte follows an Aspect of Broken Pact. Neophyte Neophytes are the hand chosen by the Aspects to be the main preacher among that Aspects clutch of cultists. They are devout and evangelical in their teachings, and will do absolutely anything to make sure that they are followed and upheld. Also act as Lieutenants when the Cult is at war. Blackguard Blackguard's are the Aspect's private soldiers and guards. They are by far more powerful than an average cultist and listen solely to the Aspect who leads them. Shade Shade's are the personal advisor's to the Aspects, helping them in their decision making and strategy planning. They are also the Voice of the Aspects, and thus are their personal Couriers and faces on the battlefield. Each Shade shares a link between their Aspect, and can communicate with them at anytime and anywhere, and in turn, recieve a vast portion of power from the Aspect. Soulrender Soulrender's are the mindless weapons that are the Aspect's personal soldier. They obey all commands from the Aspect, and they always have the power to do so. They can only be Death Knight's for they are the sole beings capable of surviving Death itself. On Occasion, they are called by the Mistress to help her. Their is a limit of two Soulrender's per Aspect. Aspect An Aspect is a very branch from the power of Sulphuras herself, manifested in a physical form. They are a part of her, and they are the pure embodiment of the power she imbides in them. They are merciless, cunning, and are on the same terms of power as a Hero. They fight for their wants alone, and they show no pity to their foes. Each one is different, yet they are all a vital part of the Mistress, along with the lead commanders of the Broken Pact. If an Aspect shows up on a battlefield, the battle is already lost. They all bow down to the Mistress. The Mistress/The Avenger Sulphuras, the one who called the darkness and chaos from her Cultists souls, is the sole leader of the Cult. She is shrouded in mystery, and not much is known about her, but judging from the obedience and power of her Aspects and Cultists, it is guessed that she is a being of extreme power... After Sulphuras's assassination, Shadowsyer took over her position in a new title known as "Avenger". The Avenger gained the same amount of control as Sulphuras, and she operates like a Rally for the other cultists in this time of tragedy. Estimated time until Sulphuras makes a full recovery from her reincarnation are unknown, until then, Shadowsyer will be the one who sits the throne. Goal To guide Sulphuras to the Throne of power on which Arthas stands at currently and to destroy the Cathedral of Light, a symbol of Hope among the common people. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Heavy RP